The Graduate
by ADS19
Summary: On Clary Fray's first day at college, she runs into Jace Herondale, who is also an art student at Rhode Island School of Design. Jace is one of the most popular boys on campus, and one of the best artist. They become great friends and maybe they want to be more, but why risk a friendship? AU
1. Welcome to Rhode Island School of Design

"It's here! It's finally here," Clary ran into the kitchen of the apartment that she lived in with her mother, Jocelyn, and her stepfather of 13 years, Luke. In Clary's hand was a letter from Rhode Island School of Design, her dream school since she was 9, which would determine if she would be accepted or rejected.

"Well open it sweetheart," Jocelyn said smiling proudly at her daughter, "don't keep us waiting any longer." Clary whispered an okay before closing her eyes and slowly opening the envelope. After what felt like an hour, Clary unfolded the paper and opened her eyes, finding out if her dream would be coming true or not.

"I got in! I got in! Mom, Dad, I got in!" Clary was jumping up and down, there was no way she would be able to contain her excitement. Luke and Jocelyn both got up from the table and hugged her, praising her for all the hard work she had done to get in. "I have to go tell Simon," Clary pulled her phone out and texted Simon to come over so she could tell him the great news," he's been asking when the letter would finally come so I would stop talking about whether I would get in or not."

"We're very proud of you sweetheart, I love you so much. I couldn't ask for a better daughter," Luke said giving Clary a kiss on her forehead. His stubble slightly tickling her.

"And I couldn't ask for a better dad, I love you too," Clary smiled and hugged Luke once again. "Well, I better start packing, right?"

* * *

Simon fell onto Clary's bed with a sigh, the bed creaking under his weight. "How much more stuff do you have to pack? You are aware that your dorm room is less than half of the size of your room, right?" Simon didn't understand how someone could need so many boxes for a room the size of a walk in closet.

"Simon, I'm going away to college, it's not like I can just back home if I forget something I need. It's better to be safe than sorry." Clary taped the last box shut, "besides we are officially done. Do you want to come over tomorrow and help me load these into my car," Clary said fluttering her eyelashes.

Simon slowly got off of Clary's bed and walked over to where she stood in the middle of her room. "Of course I do," he hugged her and rested his chin on top of her head. "I'm going to miss you carrot top," he said quietly.

"You can always come visit me," Clary said looking up at him," I'll miss you too Si."

* * *

After a three and a half hour drive, Clary finally made it to Rhode Island School of Design. She had seen so many pictures of the school before, but the pictures did it no justice. The sun was shining at the perfect angle on top of the main building making her wish she could just sit in the perfectly trimmed grass and draw it in her sketchbook. After admiring the view Clary grabbed a map of the school out of her black cross body purse so she could find where her dorm was.

Clary started walking towards the dorm building, with a box full of art supplies in her hands, and taking in all the details around her. She could just imagine herself sitting on a bench by the river, trying to capture its beauty in a sketch or painting. She could sit in front of one of the many sculptures on the campus. Even the buildings were absolutely gorgeous. Growing up in New York, Clary had seen many magnificent buildings and art, but there was just something so different about this place. She had been here for not even an hour and she already felt at home, until something slammed into her side, knocking her to the ground.

Clary didn't have time to scream or say anything by the time the air was knocked out of her. A heavy body landed on top of her crushing her with their weight. She looked at the body that was on her and the first thing she noticed was his hair. It was a shade of gold that she had never seen before, it was breathtaking. The next thing she noticed was the beanie he wore that was covered in paint, and as she looked at him closer, Clary noticed that he had small splatters all over his clothes.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Said the mystery guy with golden hair. He got up off the ground and offered Clary a hand to help her up. Clary couldn't help but to stare at him in awe as she took his hand and stood on her feet. He bent down pick up the art supplies from the concrete and put it back into her box, then he handed the box to Clary with a smile.

"Thanks, and its ok, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either," Clary said with a small smile, looking into his gold eyes. He bent down and grabbed his skateboard from the ground before turning back to where she stood.

"How about I make it up to you by carrying that box to your dorm for you," he said confidently, reaching to grab it out of her hands.

"Uh, yeah, sure, that's good," Clary said then mentally cursed herself for babbling. "I'm Clary Fray by the way."

"I'm Jace. Jace Herondale. It's nice to meet you Clary."


	2. The Roommate

"So, Clary Fray, what are you majoring in," Jace asked, looking at her quizzically. "I'm going to have to guess something dealing with art." He wanted to get to know Clary, not in some sexual way, but in a pure friendship way. He had gotten to know many girls on campus during his freshman year at RISD, and not in the pure friendship way. Clary seemed like a genuine person to him, and Jace would make sure that he didn't ruin any chances of gaining her friendship.

"Well, Jace Herondale, seeing as I am attending a design school and carrying a box of art supplies you aren't far off," Clary said with a sarcastic tone. Jace just looked at her waiting for her to say something else. "I'm majoring in the painting program they have here, what about you?" To Clary, Jace looked like your typical bad boy that her mother would always warn her about. But looking at his attire, covered in paint, he looked like a down to earth guy with a tough exterior.

"I'm still deciding between sculpting and painting," Jace said while Clary opened the door to the dormitory. "I've been trying to pick one since the beginning of freshman year but I haven't been able to." Jace's mother and father, Celine and Stephen, had started teaching him to paint and sculpt at the age of four. He's sculptures and painting weren't anything special at that age, but the older he got, the better he was. At the age of 20 Jace was the best painter and sculpture on campus.

Clary and Jace walked into the elevator and Clary pressed the button to go to the third floor. "Well, if you really want to, you can always do both," Clary said with a smile, showing a dimple on her left cheek. Jace smiled back at Clary. No one had ever told him to that doing both was an option. Sure people had more than one major sometimes, but everyone he had talked to told him to pick only one. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. "Ok, I am in room 283," said Clary walking into the hallway and taking a right.

"Seriously, room 283? My sister has that same room number, she's also a freshman this year. She majoring in apparel design," Jace said while Clary opened the room door. Inside the room putting clothes inside her closet was a tall girl with black hair falling perfectly down her back. The girl turned around hearing the door open. "Hey Izzy, meet Clary, she's your new roomie."

Izzy walked over to Clary and Clary couldn't help but noticed that she walked with so much confidence. Izzy was wearing simple black leggings and a red tank top, but she made it look like something that could walk down a runway. "Hi, I'm Isabelle Lightwood, but you can call me Izzy!" She put her hand out for Clary to shake it. "I see you've already met my brother Jace, I hope he didn't annoy you, he has a tendency to do that."

Clary couldn't help but smile and look from Isabelle to Jace, then back to Isabelle again. "He didn't, he actually ran into me then offered to carry my stuff for me." Isabelle lifted her eyebrow and looked at Jace and he just shrugged. "Anyways I'm Clary Fray, it's nice to meet you Izzy." Clary noticed Jace was still standing beside her with the box in his hands, so she took it and sat it in front of her bed. All her other boxes would be dropped off later in the day.

"So Clary do you want to go grab something to eat with me? I am absolutely famished," Izzy asked dramatically putting one hand on her stomach and the other on her forehead. Clary just laughed and nodded her head. "Great let's go! I saw this cute looking diner overlooking the river, just over the bridge that we can go to." Isabelle was already walking out of the room and to the elevator. Clary followed her out the door with Jace trailing behind her. "Jace, what are you doing," Isabelle asked when she saw Jace getting into the elevator with her and Clary.

"I'm hungry to woman, I am and human and more importantly, I am a man. Men have to eat," Jace said slipping between Izzy and Clary to lean on the back wall of the elevator. That wasn't the only reason he wanted to go though. He wanted to spend more time with Clary. Isabelle was already her roommate, she would get to see her all the time. Jace on the other hand wasn't sure when he would see her again.

"Its fine Jace, you can come too." Jace looked down at Clary when she spoke. She was tiny compared to him, barely making it to his chest. Clary was happy Jace would be coming along, she had been disappointed when they had reached her dorm room because she wasn't sure if she would see him anytime soon, but now he was going with her to get dinner. She couldn't be any happier.

* * *

Once they had made to the restaurant, Taki's, they sat together in a corner booth. Isabelle and Jace sat together across from Clary. A few minutes after getting their drinks and chatting, the waitress, Aline, came back to the table to take their orders. Clary had to admit that Aline was a very pretty girl, prettier than herself, but not nearly as pretty as Isabelle was.

"So have you guys decided what you want yet?" Aline popped her gum when she asked the question, which Clary found absolutely disgusting. "Do you want the usual babe," Aline asked looking at Jace. Babe? Was Jace dating Aline? They totally looked like they could be together, a guy like Jace couldn't possibly be single, right?

"Uh, actually Aline could I get the number eight instead," said Jace not even looking up from his menu. Aline seemed taken back for a second, but then recovered in a second.

"Sure thing."

After Clary and Isabelle ordered, Aline walked away telling them their food would be ready in a few minutes. "So Jace, have you heard from Alec lately? Did he say how things are going with him and Magnus in India," Isabelle asked before taking a sip of her tea.

"I have actually. Alec is our brother by the way, Clary. He said Magnus and him are doing great. Knowing Magnus they'll probably end up staying another month," Jace said slightly laugh. Magnus was as flamboyant as gay man could get, but Jace and Isabelle loved him almost as much as they loved their brother Alec.

They spent the rest of their time at the diner laughing and getting to know each other better. Clary was sure she was going to have a great year here, she had already met two great people, and it was only her first day here. "Ok guys, I am full and tired and I need to shower. Are you ready to go back to the dorm Clary," Isabelle asked as she got up and stretch out her arms and legs, groaning as she did.

"Yeah, I need to unpack some of my boxes before it gets too late."

"I'll walk you guy back before I go back to my apartment," Jace said while pulling money out of his wallet, paying for the meal. Clary said she would pay for herself but Jace insisted that he was a gentleman and it was mandatory that he paid.

* * *

On the walk back to the room Isabelle was a few steps ahead of Jace and Clary, leaving them free to talk by themselves. "Thanks for paying for the food Jace," Clary said. Then with a fake British accent she said "it was very chivalrous of you." She laughed when he nudged her with his shoulder, smiling down at her, rolling his eyes.

"You are very welcome milady," Jace returned with a British accent. Shortly after they arrived to the dorm and Clary was about to walk in behind Isabelle when Jace gave her a hug. She was shocked at first, then relaxed into him and hugged him back.

"Thanks for tonight Jace, I had a lot of fun."

"I did too, how about we do it again sometime," Jace suggested.

"I would like that," Clary said turning around to go inside," good night Jace."

"Goodnight Clary, and sweet dreams."

Once Clary was inside the door she felt her heart beating fast in her chest. When she got into the elevator to go up to her and Isabelle's room she tried to control it, but she couldn't ignore her heart beat and the butterflies in her stomach. Did she have a crush on Jace? Maybe. Did she want to be more than friends with Jace? Not really, not right now anyways.


	3. The Party

Clary groaned, rolling over in her bed, snuggling further into her light blue comforter. She looked over to the alarm clock that was on her bedside table and saw that I was six in the morning. After sleeping for another thirty minutes, Clary rolled out of bed and got dressed in black leggings and one of Simon's old hoodies that had "Lewis" on the back. She threw her hair up into a messy ponytail, not really caring what it looked like, then walked out of the room with her sketchbook and pencils in hand.

Clary decided to sit underneath a tree that was near the river and away from the few people who were actually awake this early in the morning. As she drew she tried to capture the way the water flowed like silk and how the grass near the edges waved back and forth. Clary was starting to get frustrated because one piece of grass was not turning out how she had wanted. She closed her eyes and threw her head back in frustration, knocking her head against the tree. After five minutes of resting she decided to try drawing once again and finally got the piece of grass just the way she wanted.

Closing her sketchbook, Clary stood up and walked toward an open coffee stand. "Hi, can I get some coffee, black please."

"Sure thing," said the guy behind the stand. Once he poured her coffee he handed it to her saying "Here you go, gorgeous."

Clary could feel her whole face growing red. She looked at the guy's name tag that read "Johnathan." He had beautiful blonde hair which complemented his light blue eyes. "I'm Johnathan by the way," he said with a cute smile.

"Hi, I'm Clary." To say Johnathan was cute was an understatement. He was hot, Clary thought, almost as hot as Jace. Almost.

"So Clary, I know this we just met and all, but how would you like to go to a party with me tonight?" Once he had asked he looked at her with hope in his eyes waiting for an answer. Clary thought for a moment, trying to decide. Classes didn't start for another week, so there shouldn't be a problem with partying a little. Besides it would be her first college party.

"Yeah, sure, that would be great," Clary said.

"What would be great," a voice from behind her asked. Clary turned around and saw Jace standing behind her in a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles and gym shorts, covered in sweat. He had his headphones around his neck and his hands on his hips. His breathing was a little hard, but not too noticeable.

"I invited Clary to that party tonight, you're going right," Johnathan asked Jace.

"Yeah man, first party of the year. I wouldn't miss it for anything, it's going to be wild," Jace said while doing that manly handshake thing that guys do. "Plus Aline has been talking about it forever, I can't get her to shut up about it. I just hope Kaelie isn't there, she super clingy when she's drunk and thinks that we are still together. It drives Aline crazy, then Aline drives me crazy." So Jace was with Aline then, they seemed like they would be a cute couple to Clary, but hearing what Jace had to say, she was starting to think differently.

"I don't see why you just don't break up with Aline, man. All she does is whine in that annoying voice," said Johnathan. "I mean even Sebastian can't stand her and that's his cousin! I only tolerate her because she always clings to you when you come and hang with us." Johnathan the turned to Clary "Don't be friends with Aline, she's not right in the head. She's got an amazing body, Jace knows that for sure, but that's it. Nothing else about her is good." Clary saw Jace smirking, looking down at the ground shaking his head with his arms crossed.

"All right John, no need to scare Clary," Jace said. "She's never going to want to hang out with us again if you tell her a bunch of unnecessary crap." Jace threw and arm over Clary's shoulders and looked at the back of her hoodie. "Who's Lewis? Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, 'Lewis' is not my boyfriend. His name is Simon and he is my best friend." Clary shrugged, not very enthusiastic about where the conversation had led. Clary had been dealing with people calling her and Simon a couple for years. She loved Simon and they had tried the whole dating thing once, but it didn't feel right so they went back to being best friends.

"Well I need to get back to the apartment and finish that sculpture for class. I guess I'll see you guys later at the party," Jace said as he waved and jogged away, putting his earphones back in.

* * *

Clary said goodbye to Johnathan and decided to go back to the dorm room to see if Isabelle had woke up yet. When she got there Isabelle was just stepping out of the bathroom in a white towel. "Hey Isabelle, did you hear about that party tonight? Some guy named Johnathan asked me if I wanted to go with him so I agreed."

"Oh my god! Johnathan asked you? As in Johnathan Morgenstern, one of the hottest guys here and Jace's roommate?" Clay had never seen someone get so excited hearing about a date. "I'm actually getting ready for the party now. It kind of takes me a while to get ready. Beauty takes time, you know," Isabelle said as she grabbed some clothes from her closet throwing them on the bed.

By the time Isabelle had finished getting herself ready it was six o'clock at night. Isabelle had Clary sit down on the chair and started with her hair first. Isabelle curled Clary's hair to make her wild natural curls look tamed for once. After she curled it, Isabelle took two small pieces of hair from each side of her head and braided them, tying them together at the back. Luckily Isabelle went easy with the makeup, giving her neutral colors, except for the lipstick which was red.

When both girls were finally ready it was almost time for the party to start. Clary was dressed in a very short black dress, while Isabelle was in a red dress that was fitted at the top, then flowed down stopping right above mid-thigh.

"So Clary, are you ready to party," Isabelle asked with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

* * *

When they arrived to the house that the party was at it seemed like half the school was already there. There were guy and girls drinking on the front lawn, lights of every color shining, and music loud enough to make a person go deaf. Walking in through the front she spotted Johnathan and Jace standing together laughing with red cups in their hands.

"Hey Clary," Johnathan yelled over the music. "I'm glad you came!" Johnathan had this weird, goofy smile on his face making Clary think that he was already drunk. He walked towards her and crushed her in a hug, reeking of alcohol. Clary hugged him back quickly before pushing him away.

"Hey Clary, Johnathan's already drunk. He challenged me to a drinking contest and the cant hold his liquor," Jace said leaning down, speaking in her ear so she could hear him better. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, sure," Clary said. When Jace left to go get her drink she turned back to Johnathan, who was now passed out on a sofa. Well this was just a great date. When Jace came back with her drink she thanked him, then she asked where Aline was.

"She's around here somewhere, why?"

"I was just curious," she replied quickly.

"Well hopefully it will take her a while to find me, she just as drunk as Johnathan and I don't want to have to take care of her." Clary was assuming that Jace was one of those guys who respected the whole 'bros before hoes' rule. "Plus, I wouldn't really classify her as a girlfriend, she's more of a friend with benefits. Minus the friends part though."

Jace then took Clary's hand a pulled her to where people were dancing. She let herself be pulled into the crowd by him. When he put his hands on her hips she didn't hesitate to put her hands on his shoulders. They danced together for about two songs then went to get more drinks.

Clary was on her fourth shot, knowing she could only handle one, while Jace was on his sixth. They were both getting drunker by the minute, laughing at nothing. "Come check this out," he said grabbing her hand and taking her to the back yard where a huge water fountain was. Jace began to take of his shoes and jumped in with Clary following right behind him. Jace splashed her and they played in the fountain like two drunken idiots. Clary tripped and fell into Jace, making him fall under the water taking her with him. They laughed, helping each other up.

After they helped each other up, they stepped out of the fountain. Clary walked up to Jace and rested her head against his chest. "I'm cold Jace." After he heard her say those three words he wrapped his arms around her rubbing his hands up and down her back. From the corner of his eye he saw Aline looking around, most likely looking for him.

"How about we go back to my apartment," Jace said quickly, trying to avoid Aline. Things were going great with Clary and he knew that if Aline saw her, everything would go downhill. Aline was the jealous type, getting rid of every girl that captured Jace's attention for more than a second. He wasn't ready to lose Clary, she was becoming a great friend to him.

"Lead the way," Clary smiled.


	4. The Morning After

Clary woke up to a bright light coming in through a window. She rolled over and slammed into a warm body that was lying face down beside her. She slowly lifted the pillow that rested on mystery man's face and saw that it was Jace. She slowly lifted the covers up to see a naked butt that was perfectly toned.

"Oh my god," Clary thought to herself. "I didn't, did I?"

Clary slowly lifted the covers off herself. She was wearing an oversized white t-shirt that had to be Jace's. She looked back over to Jace and saw that he was starting to wake up. His arm slowly came around her body, forcing her to snuggle against him.

"Morning sunshine," Jace said with an undeniably attractive sleepy voice.

"Jace! What are you doing," Clary yelled, making her pounding headache even worse.

"I'm sleeping Clary, what are you doing?"

"Jace! You aren't wearing clothes! I'm only wearing a shirt! What did you do," questioned Clary.

"One, I sleep in the nude. Two, your clothes were soaking so I gave you my shirt. And three, I didn't do anything. No need to get your panties in a twist. Actually never mind, you aren't wearing any," Jace said with a smirk.

Clary got up, dragging the covers with her, pulling them off of Jace in the process. "Where are my clothes, Jace?"

Jace, grabbing a pillow to cover himself sat up said, "How am I supposed to know Clary? I didn't take them off of you, you changed in the bathroom." Jace didn't understand why Clary wasn't getting upset. They hadn't done anything last night except sleep in the same bed.

Clary walked out of the bathroom. "My clothes aren't in there." She sat back down on the bed beside Jace, putting some of the covers over him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be mad at you, you didn't do anything."

Jace simply shrugged, "Its ok, don't worry about it. I can call Isabelle to bring some clothes for you, if you want." He tugged he covers over his lap and put the pillow behind him. He then leaned over a grabbed his cell phone calling Isabelle. He ended up calling her four times, all of them ending in voicemail.

"She's not answering her phone, she's probably passed out. Do you want some tylenol and breakfast," Jace said getting up and walking to his dresser, giving Clary a very nice view of his butt. Jace slipped into some boxers and grabbed another pair for Clary. "These will probably be big, but I guess it's better than nothing for you. For me, not so much." He handed her the boxers and turned his back to her, letting her change.

"Thanks, Jace, I really appreciate it." Clary slipped on the boxers under the blankets. Clary got out of the bed and walked behind Jace, following him out of the room. She looked around his apartment noticing that there wasn't many details. The walls had no pictures, and all the furniture was white.

Jace handed Clary some tylenol and a cup of water. Clary sat on one of the barstools and took the medicine and drank the water. Jace started looking through the cabinets looking for food to eat. He grabbed a box of cereal then went to the fridge. "Damn," Jace said, "There's no milk."

"Jace, do you have a sweater I could wear. It's cold in here," Clary said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Yeah, sure." Jace walked back to his room and grabbed one of his old soccer hoodies with 'Herondale' on the back. He brought it back out for Clary. When he handed it to her she turned around and took her shirt off, giving him a good view of her back. Right when she was about to put the hoodie on, a door directly across from her.

"Whoa!" Johnathan walked out of his room getting a glimpse of Clary's boobs. He put his hands to his eyes, covering them. Jace went to go stand in front of her while she finished putting the hoodie on, blocking Johnathan view. Once Clary had it on he turned around and saw that her face was completely red from embarrassment. "What are you two doing here, I thought she was my date last night. Shouldn't she have been in my room?" Johnathan winked at Clary.

"You got drunk before she even got there dickhead," Jace said angrily.

"Dude, I'm joking. And I'm really sorry Clary. How about I make it up to you and take you out to dinner," Johnathan asked with a genuine smile.

"I'd like that," Clary said with a smile.

Jace walked back into the kitchen, opened the fridge, grabbed the empty milk jug, and slammed it onto the counter. "Johnathan, why would you not throw this away when it's empty? And more importantly why did you not go buy more?" Jace was angry. "Now what are we supposed to eat for breakfast? Huh?"

Johnathan walked toward Jace. "Dude, calm down. I'll go get some milk and pick up some stuff for breakfast. Just chill." Johnathan grabbed his wallet and walked toward the door. "I'll be back shortly." And with that he walked out leaving Clary and Jace alone once again.

Jace walked over to the couch and sat down, Clary coming over to sit beside him. "Why are you so angry, Jace?" Jace just grunted and shook his head grabbing the remote from the coffee table. "You were fine five minutes ago, and now you're mad. I just want to know why." Clary moved closer to him, pulling her legs to her chest, and leaned against him.

Jace let out a breath and wrapped his arm around her. Jace let out a long breath, "he's just a douche and made me mad."

"Well what exactly did he do to make you mad? It's not like he really even said anything." Clary didn't understand why Jace had gotten so made over an empty jug of milk.

"He asked you out on another date. That's what made me mad, happy?"

Clary was speechless. She definitely hadn't expected that to come out of his mouth. "Jace I-," Clary was cut off by Jace's lips on hers. She was stiff at first, but then finally kissed him back before pushing him away. "Jace. I can't do this. You're my friend and I'm not looking for a boyfriend. Besides you're dating Aline! I'm not being a girl on the side, that's for sure."

"Clary, I like you. Like really, really like you. And I wouldn't consider Aline a girlfriend. I mean yeah we kiss and other things, but I don't love her. She's just a fun time." Jace had only meant to be friends with Clary, but there was something about her that he couldn't resist. He leaned in again to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"Jace, I like Johnathan."

Jace froze and looked at her. He slowly leaned away and nodded his head. "Ok."

"Hey guys, I'm back and I got the food." Johnathan walked into the apartment and Clary got up and went with him to the kitchen.

Jace sat on the couch with his head in his hands before getting up and walking into the kitchen where Johnathan stood, flirting with Clary. She was laughing and smiling at him, and he was doing the same to here. Clary was supposed to be his, not Johnathan's, but there was nothing he could do. He wanted her to be happy, and if that was with Johnathan then he would just have to let her go.


	5. The Double Date

It had been four weeks since Clary had told Jace that she liked Johnathan. He didn't regret telling her anything that morning, Jace was actually glad she knew. Jace wasn't in love with Clary by any means, it was just a crush that seemed to be taking a long time to go away. He really liked her friendship though, so he made sure to not let it die. Clary still came over to his apartment all the time and chatted with him, but Johnathan was always there, listening in. Besides, she usually came over for Johnathan. Johnathan and Clary had been dating for three weeks now. Luckily classes had begun so he had something to distract him.

Jace was sitting in the living room of the apartment, sculpting tools and paints all around him, trying to perfect the angel he was working on. He had was working delicately on the face when they front door of the apartment slammed shut, making him jump, which caused him make a huge gash across the angels face. "Motherfucker," Jace yelled, falling onto his back and throwing his arm over his face.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Jace?" Jace looked up and saw Johnathan looking down at him. Jace just glared at him. Johnathan's eyes shifted to the angel sculpture in front of Jace. "Sorry about slamming the door, I was just mad because Clary didn't want to cut class to hang out. It's like her classes are more important than me or something. I asked if she wanted to do something after, but apparently she has plans with a friend! I'm her boyfriend, shouldn't I come first?" Little did Johnathan know that Clary actually had plans with Jace. He was so not telling him that.

"Johnathan, her classes are more important than you," Jace said moving to the kitchen to get a drink of water, "and Clary and I haven't gotten to hang out lately alone lately." Oh shit. He let it slip. Jace looked away from Johnathan and slowly drank his water, hoping that Johnathan wasn't listening very well.

"Clary has plans with you?" Johnathan was slowly walking toward Jace, glaring at him. Jace kept drinking his water, trying to come up with something to say. "She blew me off to hang out with you? What the hell man, back off, she's mine."

"We were trying to set up a double date," Jace blurted out, "for you, Clary, Aline, and me."

"Why didn't she just tell me that?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Jace said. He had to make sure to text Clary and Aline about the date. Jace had been spending a lot of time with Aline lately, trying to get rid of his feelings for Clary. It didn't help much, but he had start somewhere. "Well I better start getting ready, I'm picking Aline up at her place," Jace lied. He was actually going to try to catch Clary when her class got out. Jace walked into his room and shut the door, leaving Johnathan alone in the kitchen.

Jace quickly texted Aline, telling her to meet him at Taki's in an hour. She replied immediately saying that she couldn't wait to see him there. Now he just had to get to Clary. He slowly opened his door and saw the Johnathan had gone into his bedroom. Jace very quietly slipped out the front door and started walking towards the building her class was in. He was so mad at himself for accidently telling Johnathan about his and Clary's plans. He was finally going to have alone time with her, but now he had to drag her boyfriend and his own girlfriend along. Jace had officially made Aline his girlfriend after Clary told him she like Johnathan.

* * *

Jace noticed bright red hair coming out of the building and he walked quickly towards it, gently pushing people aside. "Clary, there's actually been a change of plans," he said messing with his hands. "Johnathan got mad about our plans, so he is coming with us. He thinks we are going on a double date."

"Why would he get mad? I can hang out with whoever I want, whenever I want," Clary said. "I just really wanted to get some time away from him, he's been super clingy." Jace smirked and laughed softly. "I'm being serious Jace! He's constantly with me, and when he's not with me he is constantly texting me. I thought the girl was supposed to be the clingy one," Clary joked.

"Well if it makes you feel better, Aline does the same thing to me. Oh, and by the way, she's also coming too." Clary groaned. Clary didn't like Aline at all. Jace would always text Clary, complaining about how annoying Aline was. He had texted her while he was on a date with Aline once, asking her to come save him.

Clary looked up at Jace with big, green eyes. "Please don't make me go, I can't stand her." Clary wrapped her arms around Jace's waist, putting her head on his chest.

Jace instinctively put his arms around her, hugging her. "If I have to suffer, then you also have to suffer, Shorty." Clary hit Jace when he called her Shorty. He just laughed, wrapping his arms around her even tighter so she couldn't move her arms.

"She's your girlfriend, Jace! Shouldn't you like your girlfriend," Clary questioned.

"I like what she does for me, not her personality." Jace smirked, looking down at Clary who was staring up at him. Clary felt a little jealous, to be honest. She had turned down Jace, so shouldn't she not care about who or what he did?

"Ew, Jace. I don't need to know that. I know we are best friends and all, but I don't want to know about your sex life." Clary had just called him her best friend. He was happy that that morning had not affected their friendship as much as he thought it had.

"Well best friend, I suggest we head to Taki's so we get there before them." They finally let go of each other and started walking in the direction of Taki's.

"Are you not going to change your clothes," Clary asked, looking him up and down, trying to hold back a laugh. Jace had clay all over him from the damn sculpture. It was all over his black shirt, jeans, and boots. He tried to wipe some of it off the front of his t-shirt, but it was still damp, and it just made it spread more.

"Nah, I don't feel like walking back to the apartment. Plus, it will gross Aline out, so she won't get to close to me." Jace smiled and threw his arm around Clary's shoulder.

* * *

When they got to Taki's, they had fifteen minutes to themselves. They both got a drink and joked while they waited for Johnathan and Aline.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that Isabelle, my roommate Isabelle, actually did that!" Clary threw her head back laughing. Jace loved making her laugh, he wished he got to do it more often. "She actually went and bought twenty ducklings just to put them in your room? She's a genius!"

"Ducks are awful little things, Clary. She locked me in there and the only way out was through the window, and my room was on the third floor. I almost died that day. I was locked in there for two hours. I hid under the covers the whole time in fetal position." This just made Clary laugh even harder.

"How old were you, Jace?"

"I was eighteen," Jace said slowly, looking down.

"Oh my gosh, Jace! You were eighteen?" Clary accidently snorted from laughing so hard. She quickly covered her face, which was red from laughing and embarrassment.

"Did you just snort," Jace asked laughing.

"No, why would you think that?"

"You did snort!" Jace couldn't help but think Clary was the cutest person on earth, other than his little brother, Max, that is.

"Hey baby!" Jace and Clary stopped laughing and looked over to the door, where Aline and Johnathan were now walking in. Aline rushed over to Jace, wearing the most revealing clothes Clary had ever seen in person, and grabbed Jace's face, kissing him on the lips. "Jace, why are you all disgusting?" He ignored her, and she let space between them as she sat down.

Johnathan sat down beside Clary on the booth and threw an arm around her, kissing her on the cheek. "Hey," he said smiling at her, "I missed you." Clary wanted to roll her eyes and tell him that it had only been like two hours since they had seen each other, but instead she just smiled at him.

"I missed you too," Said Clary.

After the waitress came and got their orders, Johnathan looked at Jace and said, "Clary could probably help you with that sculpture you're working on. She really good at stuff like that." Clary was into drawing, not sculpting, but Johnathan apparently didn't know that.

"Yeah, I would love you help you, Jace." Jace looked over to Clary, who was smiling at him. They would finally be able to have alone time together.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Jace motioned for Aline to get up. "I need to use the restroom."

Jace walked to the back, towards the bathrooms, and caught Clary's attention. He motioned for her to come. A few seconds later she accidently spilt some of her water on herself, most likely making an excuse to go to the bathroom without making the two of them look suspicious.

Once Clary got to him, he grabbed her arm softly, dragging her into the men's bathroom. "What in the world is so important that you had to drag me to the bathroom with you," Clary asked.

"I was bored."

"Seriously? You dragged me here because you were bored?" Clary smiled and rolled her eyes at him. "Well now that I'm in here, what do you want to do?"

"I say we wait in here until the food comes, then we play sick and take the food to go." Jace tapped his chin trying to think of more ideas. "We could call Isabelle! She can get help us get out of this." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called her. She picked up right away. Once Jace had talked to her looked at Clary. "She'll be here in three minutes."

"Hey Jace, how about we never do this double date thing again?"

"Deal."

* * *

**Hey guys! I really appreciate the nice reviews and all the follows and favs and stuff! I update the story whenever I feel like sitting down and writing a chapter, but I've been busy reading and procrastinating on schoolwork. I'll try to update quicker though, but no promises! :) **

**(and sorry for all the grammar mistakes I don't reread the chapters once I finish)**


	6. The Golden Angel

Isabelle got there in three minutes, just like she said she would. Clary and Jace were both back at the booth when she arrived. "Jace, Clary, I need your help moving some furniture around in the dorm. I got these new manikins to work on some new clothes." Isabelle turned to Aline and Johnathan. "Is it alright if I steal these two away from you guys?" Isabelle had a smile on her face the seemed genuine. Clary would have thought she was telling the truth if Jace hadn't called Isabelle.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." Johnathan turned to Clary and kissed her head. "Text me, okay?"

"Of course," Clary said smiling at him.

Jace kissed Aline on the cheek and walked out, trailing behind Isabelle and Clary. "I cannot thank you enough, Isabelle! That date was awful, we are never doing that again." Jace walked in-between Clary and Isabelle, throwing his arms around both their shoulders. "So, Clary, how about you come back to my apartment and help me with my sculpture?" Jace looked down at her, waiting for an answer. "Johnathan has classes, so he won't be back for about two hours."

"Sure," Clary grinned at him. Jace loved when she smiled at him.

"Clary, you sculpt," Isabelle questioned.

"She's going to help me with the painting, not the sculpting part," Jace answered for Clary.

"Well, I have to go get ready for class. I'll see you guys later. Don't have too much fun," Isabelle winked at Clary over her shoulder.

* * *

When Clary and Jace got to his apartment, Clary flopped onto the couch. "So where is this sculpture of yours?" Jace picked up Clary's feet and sat on the couch beside her, putting her feet over his lap.

"It's around here somewhere, but I'm tired. How about we take a nap instead?" Jace smiled at her, moving to lay down beside her on the tiny couch. He wrapped his arms around her, and stuck his nose in the crook of her neck.

"Jace, you said you wanted to work on your sculpture, that's why I came over." Clary tried to get out of his reach, but he just tightened his arms around her. He started putting light kisses on her neck, which made her squirm. "Jace, stop it. We either work on your sculpture, or I'm leaving," Clary said sternly. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to kiss Jace so bad, but she was dating Johnathan. She wouldn't be the girl who cheated on her boyfriend, she refused to be that girl.

"Ok, fine," Jace said sitting up slowly. He got up from the couch, going to his bedroom to grab the angel sculpture. When he returned he set it on the coffee table in front of the couch. Clary was amazed by how beautiful it was. She had seen many angel sculptures, but this one was by far the best. "I know, it's awful. I can't get the face right, and the wings look terrible. And look at the hair, it looks like a homeless man's hair." Jace leaned back against the couch, covering in face with his arms, groaning.

"Jace, this is amazing! It's so beautiful," Clary said, placing a hand on Jace's leg.

Jace removed his arms from his face and looked at Clary with shock. "Seriously, you like it?"

"I love it Jace, it's absolutely stunning!"

"What color should I paint it," Jace asked.

"Gold."

"Gold? Why gold," Jace asked. He was thinking about painting it with natural colors, to make it look more human.

"Because that's how I see you. A golden angel." Clary grabbed her sketchbook from her bag and started flipping through the pages, coming to a stop on a page with an angel on it. "I drew this the other day when I was bored. It kinda looks like you." Clary handed her sketchbook to him, so he could get a better look at it.

"I'm nothing like an angel Clary," he said looking into her eyes.

"Maybe you are, maybe you aren't, but that's how I see you." Clary smiled at him.

Jace wanted to kiss her so badly. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, and he had already kissed her and been rejected. Maybe she wouldn't reject him this time though. Before Jace could make a decision, his body made it for him. He cupped her cheek with one hand, and pressed his lips against hers. She was stiff at first, but finally kissed him back. Jace slowly pushed her onto her back and leaned over her. Jace had never felt so alive, he felt like electricity was running through him.

Clary loved the way his soft lips moved against hers. She ran her hands over his back, and them into his shirt. She ran her hands over his toned stomach, feeling his very defined abs. Clary let out a little moan, not able to keep it in. She knew this was wrong, but she couldn't stop. Jace was so intoxicating, she couldn't get enough of him.

Jace grabbed her leg and lifted it up, resting it on his waist. He moved down to her neck, leaving wet kisses from her jaw to her shoulder. She wrapped her other leg around him, trying to get him as close as possible. He grinded against her, making them both groan. "Clary," Jace moaned. "I can't get enough of you." He moved his lips back onto hers, moving a hand up her shirt, making Clary shiver. His hips rolled against hers again, and his hand went to the clasp of her bra.

"Stop," Clary breathed out. "Jace, stop."

Jace look down at her, both of them breathing heavily. "I'm sorry, I know that was way out of line but I couldn't help myself." Jace sat up, getting off of Clary.

"It's ok, we're both at fault. But we seriously can't do that again. I'm dating Johnathan, and you're with Aline." Clary stared at Jace, who was looking down at his lap.

Jace finally looked up at Clary and let out a long breath. "I don't want Aline, I want you Clary." Clary went to speak, but Jace cut her off. "I only started seeing her again to make you jealous. I know it was wrong to do, but I couldn't stand see you with Johnathan. I can't stand seeing you with him."

"Do you have any gold paint," Clary asked, switching the topic. Clary couldn't tell him that she was using Johnathan for the same thing. The only difference was that Clary actually started liking Johnathan. When she had told Jace that she liked Johnathan, and not him, she only said it because she panicked and didn't know what to do.

"Yeah, I'll go find it," Jace said in a voice that showed that he was upset. He walked over to a box full of paints and started digging through it. Clary opened up her sketchbook, drawing another angel. The angel resembled Jace, just like the other one did. She thought about Jace all the time, but she would never admit it. There was something stopping her from being with him, and she didn't know what it was. She wasn't sure if she was scared of falling in love with him and getting hurt, or if she just wanted to keep him as a friend, not wanting to ruin their friendship.

Jace sat down beside Clary and laid a few paintbrushes on the table, and place the gold paint between them. They sat in silence while they painted, not touching or speaking to each other. After about twenty minutes of silence, Clary turned to Jace. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything, there's nothing to be sorry about."

"Jace I do like you, I really like you. But I don't know if I want to be with you." Clary looked away for a second, before looking back at him.

"I really like you too Clary. What's stopping you?" Jace set dropped his paintbrush and grabbed her hands, holding them in his. Her hands were tiny compared to his, but they fit together perfectly. He rubbed his thumbs softly against the top of her hands, sending sparks up her arms.

"I don't know, I just don't want to ruin our friendship, and I'm afraid of being hurt. I don't really know to be honest." Clary looked down at their intertwined hands.

"I would never hurt you, or use you, or stop being your friend. You mean a lot to me Clary. You're the only girl that has corrected me for my behavior, or talked back to me. And I love that Clary. I want to be with you, more than anything." Jace moved one of his hands to her cheeks. Clary leaned into his hand, letting out a little sigh.

"I need to break up with Johnathan," Clary said looking at Jace.

Jace smiled and let out a little laugh of relief. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, feeling her smile against his lips. The kiss was short and ended quickly. "So, is that a yes?" Jace smirked at her, feeling like he was on top of the world. She was so close to becoming his, if she turned him down this time he would surely die from heartbreak.

"Yeah," Clary let out a small laugh, "It's a yes." Right when Clary answered Jace, the front door opened, revealing Johnathan. Jace moved away from Clary, getting up and walking to the kitchen, saying hello to Johnathan as he passed by. Jace had walked away, giving them some space, hoping Clary would break up with him right now.

* * *

"Hey there, I didn't know you would still be here," Johnathan said sitting down beside Clary on the couch, putting an arm around her and kissing her. "Hey man, this thing looks great!" Johnathan was looking at the angel.

"Yeah, Clary was a great helper, and she's very good company." Clary turned around and looked at Jace, who was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Luckily Johnathan was still looking at the angel, oblivious to the silent conversation going on behind him.

"Tell me about it," Johnathan said. "So, Clary, would you like to go out to dinner later tonight. We could go to Taki's or another restaurant, then come back here and have some alone time." Johnathan winked at her, which made her a little uncomfortable. She did not want to have any "alone time" with Johnathan.

"I actually can't tonight. I have to finish my painting for class, and I'm behind since I helped Jace." Clary wasn't actually lying. She did have a painting she needed to finish, so had been putting it off for a few days now.

"If you need any help, I can come over later," Jace said from the kitchen, drinking a glass of water. "It's only right that I return the favor. Besides, I'm the best painter at this school."

"Yeah, that would be great. Well I'm going to go ahead and go back to my dorm. I'll see you later," Clary said getting off the couch and walking to the door. Jace was right behind her, and he opened the door for her.

"I'll go ahead and walk you there. I need to talk to Izzy about our plans for break, you know, plane tickets, dates, all that boring stuff," Jace said.

"Alright. See you later babe," Johnathan said to Clary. "I'll see you when you get back, Jace."

* * *

Once Jace and Clary were outside the apartment, Jace put an arm around her waist, hugging her close to his body. "I thought you were going to break up with him," Jace said.

"I was going to, it's not that easy though."

"Yeah it is, all you have to say is 'Johnathan, I'm breaking up with you.' Or 'We're over.' It's very simple." Clary could tell Jace was upset since she didn't break up with him, but she had never been good at breaking up with guys. It took her a month to break up with her last boyfriend.

"I'll break up with him soon, don't worry. Anyways, are you going to actually help me with my painting," Clary questioned. They had reached her dorm room and Clary was unlocking it.

"Of course, just text or call me when you want to do it. I actually do have to talk to Izzy about break though, it'll only take a few minutes though." Jace followed Clary into her dorm room and saw Isabelle working on some clothes. "Hey Izzy, when are we going home?"

"I think it's the 29th, but I'll have to check and make sure. Oh, Clary, do you have any plans for break? If not you should totally come home with us! It would be so much fun! And you could meet the rest of our family, they would totally love you." Izzy was looking at Clary excitedly, waiting for an answer.

"No, I don't have any plans, but I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding, Clary," Jace said, "We would love to have you come with us."

"Sure then, why not."

"Yes! This is so exciting! I can't wait!" Isabelle went to her laptop, typing furiously. "I got your ticket! It's official now."

Clary laughed at how hyper Isabelle was, she had never seen someone get so excited about having someone come over.

"Well I should head back, I'll see you guys later," Jace said walking towards Clary. He leaned down and gave her a kiss, surprising Clary. She didn't know they were going to let anybody know yet. "I'll see you soon." He leaned down and kissed her again before walking out the door and waving goodbye.

Isabelle looked at Clary in shock, but Clary wasn't sure if it was a good or bad kind of shock. Slowly Isabelle's mouth turned into a smile and let out a scream. "Oh my god! Tell me everything! And start from the very beginning! This is amazing!" Clary laughed and nodded her head telling Isabelle ok. This was going to be a long, long night.


End file.
